Can Only Get Better
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: This is my entry for the "Odd Couples"-competition ;3 I was originally to use Dumbledore and Pansy, but that didn't exactly work out, so instead it's gonna be Neville/Pansy with onesided Pansy/Krum and Neville/Hermione :3 Note! Layoyt is not as planned


_**Can Only Get Better**_

"Proffesor, you need to stop this madness! A star like him shouldn't be with a... With a... _Mudblood_ like her!" My rage was building up with every word.

"Miss Parkinson! You know we don't tolerate that language here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's had even raisen a bit. Dumbledore, the most tolerant teacher at this school. But of course, I should have known better... He've always been in love with the stupid, lousy muggles.

"Fine! If you won't do anything, then I'm gonna do it myself!" I turned and left the room before he had the chance to see the tears that were building up in my eyes. Why? Why did every guy fall for her? What's so special about her? What makes her so fantastic that even a Malfoy would fall in love with her? Oh, of course he denies it, and I bet he always will, but he won't fool me. I've been hanging around him since before Hogwarts, and I have seen the way he always looks at her. It's bad enough that she's taken _his_ eyes off me, but now Viktor too? She probably doesn't even care about him, she just wants him because he's famous, and because he's one of the four chosen by the Goblet of Fire. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice where I was going until I bumped into someone. Instead of uttering an apology, like most would have done in my situation, I just sneered: "Watch where you're going." It's not like I wasn't aware that it was my fault, but I really could care less.

"And you're the one to talk." The someone replied. I looked up, eager to find out who had the guts to speak back to me, the Slytherin Princess as I liked call myself. I was surprised to find that clumsy, stupid Gryffindor boy in front of me, eyes just as wet as mine. By looking into them, I suddenly remembered how pathetic I must look, and turned my gaze back to my feet. I heard the guy sigh. "You know that wasn't quick enough. I saw it."

"Who cares?" I hissed, quickly drying my eyes off in my sleeve. I was about to continue, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Maybe I do. You wanna talk about it? It's not like you're the only one feeling down." He said, in a serious voice. I looked up and met his eyes with a frown.

"Are you stupid or something? I don't need to talk about anything, and especially not with a Gryffindor." I hissed, once again trying to get pass him and once again getting cut off.

"Well, then I'll just talk. You see, judging by your clothes and by the fact that it's the event of the year, I can tell you've come directly from the Yule Ball. So did I, as you can guess. And you know what? When I watched that Quidditch-player, Viktor Krum, walk into the Great Hall, with Hermione by his side, it felt like I was stabbed multiply times, with a long, ugly dagger. Right here." He placed a hand over the right side of his chest. Annoyed by his stupidity, I reached out and moved his hand to the right place.

"Your heart is there, you know." I mumbled, shooting him a dirty glance. Or at least I was trying to, but it was kind of hard. Normally, his story wouldn't touch me at all, but because I was going through the exact same thing, I couldn't help it.

"Oh." He just replied, looking down to our hands. I then realized I hadn't removed my hand, and I was just about to when he grabbed it and held it there. "Please, talk with me. Just for tonight. No one will know, they're all too caught up in the ball." He looked me right into the eyes, and I felt what he felt. The need to talk, no matter who the listener was. No matter if it was a friend or a foe. This was not some silly, little, crush-thing. It was a real heartbreak. And for once in my life, I did something I would never have expected. With a sigh, I closed my hand around his.

"Okay, just for tonight." I sighed in defeat. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him: "But! You better be damn right that no one will find out." He nodded silently, and I let him lead the way down the corridors. We found a place, where we barely could hear the music from the ball, which was a big relief. All it did was remind me, remind us.

"So, tell me... Who?" He suddenly broke the silence. I glanced at him, with a puzzled look on my face. "You know... Who stabbed you?" I sighed.

* * *

><p><em>"Look Pansy, it's the Durmstrang boys! Aren't they just handsome?" Astoria sighed, with a dreamy look. I snorted.<em>

_"Are you serious?" I giggled. She looked up at me, ripped out of her trance, with an offended look._

_"As a matter of fact, I am. But if you're just gonna find it amusing, then I will find someone else to share my opinions with." She got up and left, before I had the chance to say anything. I sighed, taking one more glance at them, spotting one familiar face in the crowd: Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch-player. Even I, who liked no boy except from my Draco, had to admit he was handsome. Like, really handsome. _

_"Pansy, we're leaving now. Dinner will be ready soon." Astoria called from the ground. She'd luckily forgiven me for my lack of taste in boys, and now we were all out, practicing our flying skills._

_"Just go on ahead, I'll join you later. I really need to learn this new maneuvre, or Madam Hooch is gonna kill me." I yelled back. Astoria was about to say something, but Draco was quicker:_

_"Let her be. It'll make dinner much more enjoyable for the rest of us." I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it or not, but the fact is that I did. I pretended not to care, but all those hateful comments Draco would throw me was ripping in my heart. I held the broom still for a while, and watched while they disappeared into the castle. Then I sighed, and turned to the right, to try once more. Unluckily I did it too fast, and slided off my broom, only hanging on with one hand. I uttered a small shriek of surprise and fear, as I held on the broomstick as if my life depended on it. It could pretty well be the case too, as I was at least 7 metres over the ground. I tried to swing my leg up, to get back up on the broom, but I didn't suceeded, and I wasn't able to control the broom from my position. To say it straight: I was in a pretty bad situation. I was an inch from panicking, when someone appeared on the sky. I wasn't able to see who it was, and even though I was looking pathetic I had no other choice than to call out for help. The person flew over to me, and to my big disappoinment I noticed it was no other than Viktor Krum. Oh god knows how I didn't wanted him to see me like this. He held a hand out to me, and helped me up on the back of his broom. Then he grabbed my broom, and flew to the ground, where I thankfully got off._

_"Thank you." I muttered, completely embarrased. He just smiled at me, with a glint in the eye._

_"You really suck at flying, you know that?" He giggled, holding out my broomstick. I took it, ignoring his comment, and was about to walk away, when he caught up with me.  
>"Wait, wait, I didn't mean to offend you. Come on, let me show you how it's done."<em>

* * *

><p>"Just think of the star-couple and you'll know." I mumbled hatefully. He seemed to be thinking for a while.<p>

"Harry?" He asked, raising a brow. I shook my head, once again taken by surprise by his stupidity.

"No, you moron. Viktor, of course." I moaned, resting my head in my hands.

"Viktor, like in... Viktor Krum?" He asked, looking at me. I was about to snap at him, but he came first: "Well, I guess we have even more in common than I thought."

We sat for a while in silence, until I finally looked up.

"What's so great about her?" I then asked, sighing. He looked at me, confused. "Yeah, you know... Granger."

"Ohh... Well, where to start? She's extremely smart... She's beautiful, she's kind and she cares about everyone. Of course apart from the bad people, like..."

"Like me." I finished his sentence. The silence fell upon us again.

"You know, you don't have to act all tough and stuff, just because you're in Slytherin." He finally said. I looked up again, meeting his eyes.

"Look, I'm not being the way I am, based on my house. I'm being me, the way I am." I replied, a bit annoyed.

"Maybe to a certain point, but there's more to you than what you show the world." He said seriously.

"Well, that's none of your business anyways." I replied, scowling. We sat there for a long time, but it was getting late and it wouldn't be long until all the other students would return to their dorms.  
>"I should get going." I sighed<p>

"Yeah, probably. I'm sorry for dragging you here, but it was nice talking to you. Really."

"I hate to admit it, but it was nice talking to you too. By the way, I think it would be proper to ask: What's your name?" I looked into the eyes of the boy that I had gottan a feeling of knowing so well, in such a short time.

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." He replied, getting up. He held his hand out to me, and I took it.

"Well, goodnight then, Neville Longbottom." I said, as I slowly let go of his hand.

"Goodnight, Pansy." He replied, before I turned and started walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. I was halfway down the hallway, when I realized something: How in the world did he know my name? I turned around, just to find an empty hall. With a sigh, I continued my way back to my room, leaving this moment, this moment of another life, behind me.

* * *

><p>"Hector, come on darling, you don't wanna miss the train." I called for my son. He was fumbling with the cage of his owl, and we were running late. He was just as clumsy as his father, but even though the man had suceeded to become a teacher at Hogwarts, starting this year. Which meant he was already there right now. This year, I was gonna be there too, working for the now slightly old headmaster, McGonagall. Even though she was still a lady filled with powers, she agreed that she could use some help. And I could use this pass to Hogwarts, since my man and only child were both there, and it would be rather depressing being home without any of them. Hector was going on the train, with all the other kids from Hogwarts and I was gonna take a later departure, so that he was gonna learn at least some independence. Being surrounded by his parents all the time, was surely not a good thing. We reached Platform 913, and the train was already there.

"Now, have a good and safe trip, honey. I'll arrive later, but we probably won't see each other the first time we're there. So you take care of yourself, okay?" I kissed him on the head, and he nodded.

"I will, Mom, I promise." He said seriously. I smiled.

"That's good. Now, get on the train, before it leaves without you." I rushed him.

I stood on the platform with all the other parents, including the famous Harry Potter, and the Weasley-girl, who was now a woman, together with her big brother, who was holding no other than Hermione Granger's hand. I also saw Draco and Astoria, and they both waved for me, so of course I waved back, and it was with a smile I left the station. After the war ended, everything had been turned upside down. Both of my parents were killed, and I was very shocked. Luckily, the Gryffindor boy who had once before given me comfort, was there for me again. And from there on, he had always been. Hector was our only child, his name decided as a mix between the two, who actually was to thank for Neville and I meeting. Had anyone before that night told that I was gonna marry a Gryffindor, I'd probably cursed them. But heartbreaks opens up for a lot, including a short cut into our hearts themselves. Neville was fast just enough to make use of this chance. And I couldn't be more happy that he did.

* * *

><p>The end.<br>I hope it wasn't too confusing ;3

I know they ended up a lot out of character, but I think that when you're completely vulnerable, it opens up for an opportunity to change, and I made use of this opportunity to change Pansy into something more... Likeable xD  
>I know, I know, I may have gone over the top with the change, and the whole romance thing, but I am a fool for fluff, and I always get caught in adding it, even to my darkest stories -_-<p>

Anyways, this was for the challenge: "Odd Couples." Originally, I was given Dumbledore and Pansy, but I couldn't make myself write that because of the age-difference. I did want to include Dumbledore though, and that explains his weird, not necassary appearence in the start of the story xD  
>I hope I did okay, even though I did not get it to a topscore ;3<p>

This is btw, my first challenge-fic, so yay xD  
>It's fun to write this way ;D<p> 


End file.
